The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia plant, botanically known as Nemesia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fiangpeacimp’.
The new Nemesia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Tochigi, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching and flowering Nemesia plants with attractive flower colors.
The new Nemesia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2011 of two unidentified proprietary selections of Nemesia hybrida. The new Nemesia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Tochigi, Japan in 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Nemesia plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Tochigi, Japan since 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Nemesia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.